Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-141676 (Patent Literature 1) describes that an automatic guide system 100 is configured from a navigation device 110 mounted on an own vehicle 101 and a management server device 130 fixed and set in an automatic traveling management center that manages an automatic traveling section. A communication line between the management server device 130 and the navigation device 110 is established by a mobile communication network 102. A route to a destination is searched by the navigation device 110. When at least a part of the automatic traveling section is used in the route, the automatic traveling section in which the own vehicle 101 travels is registered in the management server device 130 via the communication line.”